Combined-cycle engines, based on the combination of two different thermodynamic cycles, are known, such as one of gas and one of steam, for example, which will result in a considerably lower final temperature of the combustion gases, i.e. at the end of the final thermodynamic process, which means that the thermal energy released to the environment has a lower temperature level.
However, these combined-cycle combustion engines are conceived to recover steam, such that the latter can be cooled and condensed in order to be reused, which implies an extraordinary mechanical complexity in the engine, requiring independent means for treating the gases, which not only has an affect on the costs, but which makes these combined-cycle engines inapplicable in the automotive field, for which the engine of the invention has basically been designed, both due to reasons of space and weight.